Evangelho
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "...acho que quando Mateus escreveu este evangelho ele, com certeza, estava profetizando o nosso encontro". Para Mello Evans


**N/A: **O seriado Supernatural **NÃO** é uma criação minha e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence a _**Eric Kripke**_, o gênio que a criou. Advém que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso, senão iremos brigar e não tem fins lucrativos. Fanfiction tem classificação M.

**Evangelho**

Dean apertou os olhos incomodados. Tinha certeza de que ainda não era dia, mas de onde vinha toda aquela claridade? Forçou-se a voltar a dormir. Tateando a cama procurou o anjo. O espaço ao seu lado estava vazio e gelado. Bufando abriu os olhos.

Castiel estava sentado ao pé da cama debruçado sobre alguma coisa. Os olhos apertaram-se, como se forçando a visão conseguisse ver o que o outro estava fazendo. Dean bocejou, se tinha uma coisa que odiava era ser acordado de madrugada. Revirou os olhos. Desde quando Cas tinha insônia? Movimentou-se sobre a cama, quem sabe assim o anjo notava que tinha o acordado. Viu as costas desnudas apenas movimentar-se um pouco.

"O que você esta fazendo?" – Deitou-se sobre o braço direito. Ás vezes o seu protetor conseguia ser bem irritante.

"Perscrutando".

"Pers... o que?" – O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas_. _

"Investigando" - Automaticamente os ombros movimentaram-se para cima. Às vezes ele esquecia que o Winchester não era religioso o bastante para saber de certas coisas.

O anjo movimentou a cabeça, virando-a e olhando diretamente para o outro. Castiel sorriu. Desde que Deus se negou a ajudá-los não havia mais orado ou lido a bíblia. Levantou e, nu, caminhou até sentar-se ao lado do Winchester. As sobrancelhas do loiro uniram-se quando percebeu o que Cas segurava. Será que o anjo não tinha aprendido a lição? Será que ele não havia percebido que já não adiantava mais orar, porque aquele pai amoroso que ele tanto pregava não existia? Porque, sinceramente, um pai que abandona os filhos e os deixa queimar naquela merda de mundo não poderia ser nenhum pouco amoroso.

"Bleh" - Desdenhando do outro Dean se sentou - "Largue essa porcaria".

Os olhos azuis olharam-no tristes. Ainda era difícil acreditar que toda a terra estava abandona a sua sorte, que aquele que havia criado todas aquelas maravilhas pouco se importava. A tristeza de Cas era quase palpável e o Winchester compadeceu-se disso.

"Está bem" - Sorrindo torto o loiro tentava acordar. Pelo jeito a noite seria longa - "o que você achou de importante ai?"

O caçador riu da cara envergonhado e do rubor que tomou conta do rosto angelical. Era como se ele quisesse esconder algo realmente vergonhoso. Chegou o mais perto que pode para ver o que tinha escrito ali e, assim, encostou o queixo nos ombros do outro.

"No céu" - Cas ajeitou-se sobre a cama - "sempre nos falaram do Reino em parábolas," - Os olhos azuis estavam distantes - "mas havia muitas que eu não entendia só que hoje, depois de experimentar o bem e o mal aqui na terra, as entendo".

Os olhos azuis procuravam compreensão nos verdes. Sabia que o caçador não acreditava mais em Deus, mas precisava saber que pelo menos alguém o entendia. Dean queria rir e dizer que essa história de parábolas, e tudo o que elas prometiam, eram histórias bobas contadas às crianças, porem naquele momento percebeu que Cas merecia sua compreensão. Meneando a cabeça para o lado incentivou-o a continuar.

"O Evangelista Mateus escreveu – O anjo colocou a bíblia sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama e olhando nos olhos do companheiro disse sério - '_O Reino dos Céus é ainda semelhante ao negociante que anda em busca de pérolas finas. Ao achar uma pérola de grande valor, vai, vende tudo o que possui e a compra'"–_ As mãos acariciaram os cabelos loiros.

Sem receios ou pressa beijou-o. Um beijo tranquilo, um carinho gentil sobre os lábios sonolentos. Dean sorriu contra a boca do anjo. Gostava quando Cas o beijava daquele jeito inocente, lembrava-o que ele ainda era seu anjo protetor. As mãos, que sempre eram afoitas ou ligeiras, encontravam-se calmas, acariciando os cabelos e ombros de ambos. Os corações batiam em um ritmo sereno.

O caçador depositou pequenos beijos na extensão do pescoço do companheiro. O anjo suspirou em cada contato da boca quente contra sua pele. Dean, em muitos momentos, era sempre quente, como um vulcão em constante erupção, mas quando queria conseguia ser o mais doce dos amantes. Cas amava-o de todas as formas e maneiras, mas seu coração adorava quando os dois se amavam calmamente, porque era nesses puros momentos que as certezas de sua alma se afloravam.

O anjo não havia terminado seu raciocínio e antes que perdesse todo o controle sobre si decidiu que, mais uma vez, abriria seu coração para o companheiro. Segurando as mãos do caçador, que já estavam passeando sobre sua virilha, Cas fez com que Dean o olhasse. O loiro não entendendo nada, parou com os beijos e olhando fixamente para o outro suspirou desapontando. Se o anjo não queria transar porque tinha o acordado?

"No dia em que eu iria retirar sua alma do inferno muitos disseram que esse seria o maior erro da minha vida – Cas sorriu ao ver a expressão do loiro se acalmar - e, mesmo assim, algo dentro de mim – O anjo soltou a mão direita do outro e coloco-a sobre o seu coração – gritava que na realidade isso seria a minha salvação".

Involuntariamente o Winchester sorriu vencedor. Dean sabia que um dos piores defeitos que tinha era o seu orgulho demasiadamente grande. Cas balançou a cabeça descrente, por mais que as chamas do inferno estivessem a ponto de queimar toda a terra o orgulho besta do caçador nunca o abandonava.

"E depois de tudo o que fizemos, de todas às vezes que me aprisionaram no céu, eu sempre soube que nunca me arrependeria do que vivi com você – Os olhos azuis brilhavam. Dean poderia apalpar a sinceridade nas palavras do seu amante – neguei a todos, desde o mais baixo anjo até há Deus por você, e a minha maior felicidade é ter certeza de que nunca me arrependerei disso e sabe por quê?"

Sorrindo o loiro negou com a cabeça. Era em momentos como esse que ele tinha certeza de que nem por todo o dinheiro, fama ou o que o diabo quisesse lhe oferecer, não trocaria sua vida por nada. Porque ser amado daquela forma era para poucos. Somente Dean Winchester poderia dizer que tinha o melhor companheiro do mundo, pois ninguém tem sorte de ser o amante do anjo mais doce, gentil e humano que existe na terra, no céu e no inferno.

"Porque você é a minha pérola, o bem mais preciso que poderia ser entregue a qualquer criatura – Cas abraçou o loiro, queria tocar a pele do outro mais uma vez, sussurrando continuou – acho que quando Mateus escreveu este evangelho ele, com certeza, estava profetizando o nosso encontro".

O caçador apertou mais o abraço. Tinha consciência de que não era nenhum um pouco romântico e que muitas vezes pecava em como tratar o seu amante, mas não precisava se preocupar tanto, pois a doçura que seu relacionamento precisava encontrava-se toda em Castiel. Dean tinha certeza de que este era o momento mais sublime que havia vivido em sua vida. Afastou-se do anjo, beijou-o e, após esquadrinhar todo o rosto do outro, o olhou profundamente e pela primeira vez pronunciou com toda a certeza do mundo:

"Eu amo você – Sorriu quando os olhos azuis dilataram-se assustados – verdadeiramente, minha vida só tem sentido porque você esta presente nela".

O anjo não conseguiu deixar de se espantar, sempre era ele que se declarava e já havia dito milhões de vezes e de todas as formas possíveis que amava aquele caçador presunçoso, mas em troca recebia beijos ou resmungos de como aquelas declarações eram chatas e inconvenientes. Voltou a beijar o companheiro.

Calmamente Cas começou a deitar-se sobre o outro, as mãos do loiro dançavam por suas costas. De forma gentil Dean inverteu a posição, ficando assim sobre o anjo. O outro apenas sorriu sobre a boca do caçador, realmente o Winchester não tinha jeito, queria sempre estar controlando a situação.

Abandonando os lábios do seu protetor Dean começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos pelo corpo do amante. Cas limitava-se a apenas suspirar entre cada contato da boca molhada com sua pele. Seus olhos apertaram-se quando sentiu a língua do outro dançar sobre a sua glande. O caçador abocanhou o membro de seu companheiro. Cas segurou com força o lençol da cama, suas ações apenas conseguiam alternar-se entre gemer e suspirar profundamente.

O caçador sentiu que o anjo estava a ponto de explodir em sua boca. Sorrindo o loiro abandonou o membro do seu companheiro e voltou a beijá-lo. Nos braços do Winchester Castiel sentia-se pleno. Dean, com as pernas, começou a empurrar as do anjo e Cas abraçou-o com as suas pernas. O loiro posicionou-se na entrada do companheiro e lentamente começou a penetrá-lo. O anjo gemeu contra a boca do outro ao sentir a glande dentro de si.

Depois de estar completamente dentro do seu protetor, por alguns segundos, Dean permaneceu imóvel. Precisava apreciar aquela sensação de cumplicidade e plenitude. O caçador começou a se movimentar, estocadas eram fortes. Cas apertava com força as costas brancas do amante, sua pele ansiava pela do outro. A fricção entre o abdômen do Winchester e o membro do anjo apenas aumentava a ereção do ser celestial.

Dean aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, já não conseguia se controlar, queria o quanto antes sentir a sensação de êxtase que somente seu Cas poderia proporcionar. O anjo também queria sentir todo aquele prazer e rapidamente começou a se masturbar. Em meio aos beijos profundos e estocadas precisas os dois gozaram. Permaneceram imóveis por alguns segundos, queriam apenas apreciar aquela sensação deliciosa.

O Winchester deitou-se ao lado do anjo, abraçou-o pelos ombros e suspirou maravilhado. Cada vez que fazia amor com seu companheiro era como se o mundo recebesse novas cores. Sentiu as pálpebras pesarem e sua respiração ficar mais lenta. Ajeitou-se sobre a cama e antes de dormir ouviu Cas o chamar:

"Dean – Os olhos azuis olhavam-no fixamente – repete".

"Não seja chato e inconveniente" – Cas sorriu. Só ele mesmo para suportar aquele rabugento.

"Ah, vamos lá – O anjo abraçou o loiro, quem sabe assim conseguia encorajá-lo a repetir aquela pequena mais tão importante frase – diga, por favor".

"Preciso dormir, amanhã com certeza teremos que salvar algumas vidas – O loiro beijou o topo cabeça do outro. Cas suspirou derrotado, mas deveria saber que os milagres não se repetem. Dean sussurrou travesso já com os olhos fechados – Eu amo você".

O anjo sentiu o coração palpitar extasiado. Talvez o raio possa cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A²: **Essa história não foi betada, mas é porque estou com vergonha da minha beta! Eu abandonei ela, só que foi por um motivo bom. Preciso fazer minha monografia e estou aproveitando as férias para estudar. Essa fic é uma maneira de pedir desculpas, doces desculpas! Mello Evans me perdoe, do fundo do coração!

Sobre a fic: Eu sei, eu sei! Doses absurdas de açúcar nessa história, mas não tinha como ser diferente. Quando li esse versículo (Sim eu sou de _Dios _e sempre leio da Bíblia! (A) E uso as escrituras para criar Lemons/Slash, ou seja, se isso for pecado já assinei a certidão para ir direto ao inferno! HOHO) imaginei o Castiel dizendo isso! É Castiel somos moças! HAHA!

Oun foi fofo, admita! Acho que está história foi à coisa mais romântica que já escrevi em toda a minha vida! HAHA²!

Ah o evangelho citado pelo Castiel é de **Mateus 13, 45 – 46**, é uma das mais bonitas passagens da bíblia!

E se tudo der certo novos projetos viram nesse novo ano! Ah, Feliz Ano Novo, que somente coisas boas aconteçam com vocês!

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.

_Reviews, por favor? _


End file.
